black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Belladonna
"Hey friggin' old man, if you did use my friends to activate the "thingy thing", that means that you did go nuts. 'Captcha'?" Rose during Episode 5 after unmasking the secret of FEAST. Rose Belladonna-Ryan 'is one of the supporting characters of ''Feast of the Black Strings. She's Blake Snider's Girlfriend. Later she joins the main cast and is one of the heroines of the sequel, alongside Sienna. Appearance and Data: DOB: 1995/10/14 (18 in FBS, 20 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Supporting/Main ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good Rose has pale skin, Pink/Rose curly hair with two braids, has orange eyes with eyeshadows, heights 168cm (5' 6") and weights 56kg (123lbs), she uses a pink long skirt, white shirt with purple necks, white and lavender leggings, violet boots (First appearance only), then she uses Black Pants, and red shirt with short neck, and pink shoes for the rest of Part 1. Personality Rose is a Cheerful and nice girl, caring for her boyfriend a lot, letting him that he can believe and trust her, she's sociable and understanding with any theme and secret that someone tells to her. Sometimes Funny and crazy and sometimes calm and serious. Story To come. Relationships ''Black Strings and Feast Members. *'Blake Snider/Blas Platinum: 'Her relation with Blake/Blas is that of a lovey-dovey couple, they get awkward, sad and happy moments, but she does love Blake so much. *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous: 'Zelda is Rose's best female friend, often talking about what some females often talk. *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn: 'Rose respects him highily, even calling him "My Teacher-sama". *'Sienna Travers: 'Rose and Sienna were in the same School, but they're completely different in personality, still tries to get close with her. *'Jonathan Travers: Rose and Jonathan are pretty much good friends despite not knowing each other easily, but both are fans of the Unknown things. *'Ameth: '''Rose and Ameth are nice with each other and she even stated that while the relationship between Rose and Blake will be kind of complicated at first sight, it is good. *'Roger Masters: ' She's fond of his teachings when trying to ride a giant robot. Roger likes her due to her showing interest in something rare such as riding robots, *'Martha Snider: Martha supports her as the perfect girlfriend for her son, but since Rose knows Blake's secret, prefers to talk other girly themes with her. ''Rivals/Villains/Four Horsemen of Apocalypse'' *'''Four Horsemen: Rose dislikes them due to the fact that they want to destroy the world and consider them as just as wild. *'''Ron Sampson: '''Rose doesn't trust very well Sampson's actions, and since she knows his secrets thanks to Jonathan, she will try to stop him at any cost, even meaning her death. Trivia *The Name Rose is derived from a Plant of the same name, and Marie means beloved, Star of the Sea, and Belladonna in the other hand means "Fair Lady" in Italian, but also derived from other plant as well. *She took her mother's surname when she turned 18. The Family surname is Ryan. *According to Ameth, she represents in this story: The Major Arcana Number 19: Sun. Because of her happy and fierce disposition. *She's one of the two characters that will later join the main Cast, the other being Jonathan. *Her hair is dyed and not natural, apparently she was a red haired lady. *She was one of the last characters in being added, the others being Jonathan, Shawn Grizel and Mildred Albain. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Artistica Academia Category:Unaffiliated Category:Main Protagonists Category:Black Strings